Boomer
"You build it, I blast it." -''Boomer's motto '' Boomer is the third pixl that Mario gets and the second pixl that Mario has to unlock in Super Paper Mario. Boomer looks like a bomb with wings, since Boomer is used as a bomb. Bombette was the bomb partner in Paper Mario and Bobbery in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, so there is a bomb partner used in every Paper Mario game. Mario gets Boomer in Chapter 2, Gloam Valley. Boomer lies under-ground, guarded by an Gromeba. Once Mario defeats that enemy, Boomer's chest is unlocked and the player can get their third Pixl. Boomer can be used as both an attack and as a puzzle-solver. When Boomer explodes near most enemies, the Pixl does double of what Mario's attack is, or what Bowser's attack is. Some enemies can only be defeated by using Boomer, like the Shlurp and all enemies related to the Shlurp. Shlurps can only be hurt by placing Boomer down next to it and it swallowing him. Shlurps need to swallow Boomer once, Shlorps twice and Dark Shlurps three times. Boomer is also used to solve certain puzzles. Like with Bombette and Bobbery, the explosions are used to press switches, blow up cracks in the wall and breaking blocks. Switches can be pressed in a variety of ways, but there is a switch in Dotwood Tree that has to be pressed by Boomer in order for the Heroes of Light to continue. There are not as many cracks in Super Paper Mario as with Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, but there are cracks all the same. Also, Boomer can break blocks, also needed to solve puzzles. Using Boomer To use Boomer, the player needs to have Boomer as the active Pixl. The player press the "1" button on the Wii Remote to turn Boomer into a bomb and set him down. The player can press the "1" button again in order to detonate him at a certain time. If the player does not press the "1" button, Boomer will eventually detonate on his own. Boomer also detonates the moment he is hit with fire. The player can switch out Boomer for another Pixl if he is in his bomb form, and can use Thoreau on the for-mentioned bomb. Catch Card Boomer's Catch Card is found on floor 30 of the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials. All of the Pixl Catch Cards except for Barry, Dashell, Piccolo, and Tiptron are found there in order of appearance. Catch Card Type: Rare Catch Card Description: This Pixl has an appetite for demolition. "You build it, I blast it." That's his motto. Trivia * Boomer has his name from the word "boom", which is an onomatopoedia for explosions. Boomer's function is to explode, explaining why his name is so. Every Pixl has some sort of onomatopoedia in his/her name relating to their function. * The name "Boomer" is the name of the samurai enemy fought before Exor in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. * Unlike Bobbette from Paper Mario and Bobbery from Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door Boomer doesn't walk near something. Category:Pixls Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Partners Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Paper Mario [Game Characters